


Binar Merah Muda

by harenate



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harenate/pseuds/harenate
Summary: Pada binar merah muda Chikage terperangkap.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Binar Merah Muda

Itaru merajuk, bibirnya mengerucut. Chikage berpikir Itaru tampak manis membuatnya ingin mengecup.

"Chigasaki."

Itaru mengerling, menengadah dari layar ponsel berpendar, menatap Chikage dari balik bulu mata.

Chikage menjepit kerucut bibir Itaru dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari, mengucap, "Kamu kayak bebek."

Itaru membelalakkan mata, mengerjap binar merah muda. Pada tatap, Chikage terperangkap.

.

Pada binar merah muda Chikage terperangkap.

.

Dua detik kemudian Itaru dapat melepaskan bibirnya dari jepit jemari Chikage lantas mengeluarkan erangan tidak terima.


End file.
